Tremors
by spottedhorse
Summary: Rhett and Scarlett are back together. They are older and wiser but still, there are tremors... For the Valentine's Ficathon/Challenge T for now - It might change;)
1. Chapter 1

This is the beginning of my contribution to the Valentines ficathon/challenge. I had hoped to have much more written but it seems real life has other plans for me right now. I do promise to keep at it and post again asap. But right now my life is full of doctors and hospitals as I look after my hubby dear. Not looking for sympathy, just explaining why I'm behind with this. (My pet peeve in life is being late with anything, so of course I had to post something;)

This first installment will feel very familiar as Scarlett is looking back. My apologies to MM for borrowing heavily from her introduction of Rhett Butler to us. But as Julie Andrews/Maria von Trapp sang, let's start at the very beginning...

* * *

She turned to start up the stairs and her eyes fell on Rhett who stood alone at the bottom where the banister curled into a tight circle, his arm propped on the top and his eyes on her. He smirked up at her maliciously, and his eyes went over her, in a gaze totally lacking the regard with she was comfortable.

"God's nightgown!" said Scarlett to herself in annoyance, using her father's favorite oath, a habit from years long gone. "His look makes me feel like he did all those years ago at Twelve Oaks when I thought he must have known what I looked like without my shimmy," and, tossing her head as she had done so long ago, she went up the steps.

Her mind flashed back to room at Twelve Oaks where the wraps were laid the day of the bar-b-que, where she found Cathleen Calvert preening in front of the mirror and biting her lips to make them look redder. "Cathleen, who is that nasty man downstairs named Butler?" Scarlett had asked, trying to pull the corsage of her dress higher,

"My dear, don't you know?" whispered Cathleen excitedly. "I can't imagine how Mr. Wilkes must feel having him here, but he was visiting Mr. Kennedy in Jonesboro—something about buying cotton-and, of course, Mr. Kennedy had to bring him along with him. He couldn't just go off and leave him."

"What is the matter with him?"

"My dear, he isn't received!"

"Not really!"

"No."

Scarlett digested this in silence, for she had never before been under the same roof with anyone who was not received. It had been very exciting.

Scarlett let her mind wander over her impressions of Rhett that first day they met. At first she had simply been curious and then somewhat piqued because he hadn't been at all impressed with her...not like the county boys were.

There was only one in the entire party who seemed calm. Scarlett remembered, Rhett Butler rested coolly against a tree, his hands buried deep in his pockets. He stood alone, aloof and entertained as he watched the guests. His mouth curled down under his close-clipped mustache and there was a twinkle of amused disdain in his black eyes. He had a very unpleasant smile, Scarlett remembered thinking.

Another scene from that day flashed through her mind… her exchange with Ashley. "Love isn't enough to make a successful marriage when two people are as different as we are. You would want all of a man, Scarlett, his body, his heart, his soul, his thoughts. And if you did not have them, you would be miserable," he had said. At the time she hadn't understood, tried to dismiss the wisdom he shared. But now she knew differently. And her eyes shot back down to Rhett. Ashley had been right; her happiness depended on another. And she had certainly made an impression on him with that scene...as he made one on her.

It had not been an easy road, the one she and Rhett had travelled. But now, finally they seemed to have found some peace. He had left her in shambles after Mellie's death, after Bonnie… left her to pick up the shreds of her life. And somehow she had. The first year had been busy in a dark sort of way. She had Wade and Ella to look after and then also Ashley and Beau. Both the Wilkes were devastated and proved to be a challenge. But slowly they had come around, Beau being the first to show some signs of life. Wade had helped with him.

But Ashley had proved a greater challenge. The mill was almost lost through his inattention but Scarlett managed to step in to save his business. She found a man to run it and all but whipped Ashley into compliance, forcing him to at least go to work each day, only a few hours at first. But eventually he began to take an interest; Scarlett had reminded him that Beau's future depended on it and if there was one thing Mellie would not forgive, it would be him failing their son.

Rhett made sporadic appearances during that first year. He never stayed long and was more of a ghost than an actual presence. The following year, his stays became longer, a week instead of a weekend, two weeks for the holidays, and a whole month that summer. He spent most of his time with Wade or hidden away in his rooms, but he stayed.

By the third year they were managing some semblance of amity. Scarlett was no longer on pins and needles during his visits as she had been early in their separation. As a consequence, Rhett became more comfortable in her company and they even began to share meals and occasional evenings together.

The following year found Rhett in Atlanta more often than not. And after a pleasant Christmas, they celebrated the coming of the New Year in one another's arms. The next night they slept in Scarlett's room, which became theirs. With the exception of a few short business trips in the following years, Rhett had spent every night with Scarlett as they finally found love and comfort with one another. While their new arrangement lacked some of the fiery furor of their earlier encounters it did not lack for passion, although age had slowed their fervor in the last year or so. Sadly, a lifetime of hard living was making itself known in Rhett's state of health.

His hair, once jet black, had become peppered with grey and now was almost completely white. Lines were carved deep into his features and his intensely dark eyes no longer held the sharp expression that in earlier years had so confounded those who would stand against him. Still, Scarlett loved him; loved him more than her youthful self would have dreamed possible. The only person on earth who truly understood and accepted her, he made her whole. Where once her thoughts had been centered wholly on herself, she now thought of him first with even the simplest of decisions.

Her mind on her husband and what might transpire later, after tonight's gala, Scarlett hurried to the room where they were staying. She needed to fetch her gloves that matched her green gown. She must look her best, after all. Tonight they would meet the family of Wade's fiancé and she had promised him they would behave.

Scarlett loved the house in Charleston that Rhett had rented for them. Every year since they had reconciled, they would pick a different place to spend their summers and this year it had been Charleston. He had found an old house on the Battery, overlooking the river and while some of the days had been stifling, the evenings had been beautiful. It would come to and end in another week and they would return to Atlanta. But first, they had this duty to her son to fulfill.

Returning downstairs, she found Rhett by the door holding her cape. It was a warm night and she was uncertain it would be needed, but he had insisted that once the breeze moved in later in the evening, it would be required. He was always so thoughtful of her like that now. He opened the door for her, looking down at her with an appreciative, almost wicked look that she recognized from years ago. Yes, after the party they would have one of their own…


	2. Chapter 2

Many thanks to all who review and PM'd chapter one. I knew I wouldn't be able to post as frequently as usual but getting my act together to write this has been a challenge. Hubby dear has cancer and right now he is my primary focus. Prognosis is good and I am so thankful for that, but the treatments are ...not so good. I have managed to do some writing along the way but mostly in another fandom where the characters seem to be speaking more easily to me right now. I do intend to keep at this one, although the inspiration comes at a snail's pace. I'm sorry I'm being so slow with it and do appreciate your patience.

I will apologize in advance for any typos or other errors.

* * *

It would be strange, Scarlett thought as they rode in the carriage, Wade would soon be married and Ella had married last year. Now it would be just the two of them, Rhett and Scarlett alone. But she was happy. Ella had married a boy whose family owned one of the farms near Tara. She remembered his family, though not well, since Richard's parents were older than she. But Pa had bought a few cows from Richard's grandfather and sold him some horses, so many years ago. So now Ella was happily mistress of her own home which had been built on the Granger's farm for the couple and no doubt would have babies to look after before long. And now Wade was marrying a Charleston girl and his place in society would be firmly well placed. It would ensure his success as he pursued a career in law, as Uncle Henry had encouraged him to do.

Rose Moulton was from some of the oldest families in South Carolina; her great grandfather on her mother's side was a Pinckney, old blood. Her family was among the richest and most notables in Charleston. For Wade to have latched onto this girl had been a stroke of luck; his place in society ensured. Of course the Hamiltons were an old family too and having the Rollibards in his pedigree didn't hurt either. They were good old Southern aristocratic names, unlike O'Hara. Besides, Rose was a pretty girl whose features mixed well with Wade's. The two made an attractive couple.

Arriving at the affair, Rhett stepped down first and helped his wife as she emerged from the carriage. The house was lit up, lights streaming from every window casting a glow as people gathered along the walk to enter. Wade was waiting near the door for them, his excitement reminding Scarlett of his father on the day of the Wilkes' Bar-B-Que. Wade looked so much like Charles, the same doe-like eyes and tousled dark blonde hair. But Wade had been raised in harder times and didn't have his father's innocent air about him. No, poor Wade had grown up half starved when he was small and then starved for society when he was older. Scarlett knew the latter was her fault, hers and Rhett's, because of all of their bad behavior. Oh, it had been fine for Rhett to behave as he wished, at least until they were married and even then he was a scoundrel. Bonnie had changed all that. But Scarlett failed in her responsibility to Wade and to Ella with her behavior, casting caution to the wind and going and doing as she pleased, no matter the consequences. Thankfully, her children seemed to be overcoming those consequences.

Atlanta society had long forgotten the wild, tempestuous Butlers from their early years of marriage. Other scandals had come along and the relatively new city was busy rebuilding and expanding. Wade would have been able to settle there and do well, if only because he was the nephew of the late, beloved Melanie Hamilton Wilkes. But memories in Atlanta were far shorter than the ones in Charleston.

Finally they were inside and Wade presented his parents to the Moultons. "Mother, Rhett, I'd like to introduce you to Rose's parents," he said hurriedly. His eyes were wide with enthusiasm and his cheeks flushed as he spoke. "Mr. and Mrs. Mouton, these are my parents, Rhett and Scarlett Butler."

Mrs. Moulton's eyes were dark and haughty as she looked at Scarlett. Her eyes didn't so much as glance at Rhett. MR. Moulton spoke softly to Scarlett, "Good evening, Mrs. Butler. It is so nice to finally meet Wade's mother." Without offering his hand in a gentlemanly handshake, Mr. Moulton cast a quick look at Rhett. "Butler," he said icily with a slight nod of acknowledgement.

Fury rising in Scarlett's chest, she fought to keep her anger in check. How dare they, she fumed. How dare they be so rude, especially to Rhett? She offered her hand to Mr. Mouton and spoke to him only, since he had at least attempted politeness. "Why, thank you. We are so pleased to meet you. Rose is such a lovely girl and we are so pleased that she and Wade are to be married." She forced her sweetest smile.

Rhett's quiet chuckle beside her cooled her anger somewhat but she was relieved when they excused themselves and moved on to the party. Wade spotted Rose across the room and led his parents to her. "Rose," he said breathily as they arrived. Rose turned and smiled at her fiancé and then his parents. "Wade, you're here. And Mr. and Mrs. Butler… I'm so happy you made it. Have you met Mama and Papa yet?"

Rhett took Rose's hand and kissed it lightly with a flourish, a reminder of the old days. Scarlett watched as the young girl flushed and giggled. "We did," Rhett answered with a smirk.

Scarlett heard music playing in the next room and looked at her son. "Wade, why ever are you standing here? That sounds like you should be dancing to me. You should claim Rose for the next dance before some of her other beaus do."

Rose giggled again, "Oh, Mrs. Butler, you know we are engaged. I won't be dancing with any other men tonight, unless Papa or…perhaps Mr. Butler," she said as she cast a coquettish glance at Rhett.

Scarlett felt Rhett's hand settle on her back as she watched Wade and Rose move away. "You still have all the young ladies twittering over you, Rhett," she teased. She delighted in the feel of his breath on her ear as he whispered, "That may be but none hold a candle to you tonight, my dear. And it seems all the men in the room know it as well," he taunted.

Scarlett looked up nervously and glanced around the room. Indeed, many of the men were eyeing her with interest. "Oh stop it and dance with me," she snipped. She heard his signature laugh as they crossed the room in the wake of her son.

Dancing with Rhett had never changed; it was always as thrilling as it had been on that night in Atlanta when he'd bid for her to dance a reel. Scarlett grinned as she remembered Dr. Meade trying to dissuade Rhett and her own insistence that she would dance with him. It had been scandalous, Scarlett thought with amusement. It had also been the beginning of _them_.

Rhett took her in his arms and as she looked up into his dark eyes, she realized he was thinking about that first reel as well. But soon the music overtook them and they danced the waltz, comfortable and happy in each other's arms. After their third dance, Scarlett decided they needed a break. Rhett was getting older and no longer capable of dancing all night. And if she were honest, she was a bit winded as well.

He guided her to some seats along the wall, well away from the dowagers, and left her momentarily in search of some punch. Scarlett sat quietly, watching the dancers until she over heard a conversation down the row from her.

"It's a shame really, the Butlers were such fine people….." and then something Scarlett couldn't quite hear.

Another voice chimed in, "yes, and he is so dashing and handsome still but of course after…."

It frustrated Scarlett, the drop in voices as the old biddies gossiped. "And how dare they anyway? Rhett had been a scoundrel but that was so many years ago. Why must they keep talking about it?" She thought angrily.

Rhett returned with a cup of punch for her and immediately noticed the anger seething in Scarlett's green eyes. "My dear?" he asked as he sat next to her.

Scarlett loosed a huff. "The old biddies…" she exclaimed in a loud whisper.

Rhett's eyes lifted from her face to the ladies down the row. Recognizing them, he sighed. "Are they making you uncomfortable?" he asked, already quite aware of the answer.

"Why can't they just leave it in the past?" Scarlett asked quietly. "Next thing they'll be dredging up all of my mistakes and poor Wade…he'll just die of embarrassment."

'Well, in part because the rather plump one is a favorite cousin of the girl who's reputation I ruined all those years ago," Rhett said evenly. "I suppose she has never forgiven me…and possibly rightly so."

"But Rhett…if that silly girl hadn't agreed to go riding out with you…" Rhett took Scarlett's hand in his. "Quite right, my pet. She should have known what a devil I was…still am. You knew it the moment you met me."

Scarlett's temper evaporated as she looked into his twinkling eyes. "That you are, my darling," she replied with a genuine smile. "Are you ready for another dance?" she asked brightly.

"Only if the right woman asks me," he replied, his own smile matching hers.

After two more dances, the couple made it out to the veranda at the back of the room. The air was cooler outside, the warmth of the September sun dissipating as evening set in. The view was beautiful, lights dancing over the Ashley River as it flowed by several yards below. "Oh Rhett, Charleston is so breathtaking at night," Scarlett whispered with awe.

"Not as breathtaking as you," he answered before capturing her lips in a familiar yet fiery kiss.

His kiss was sweet and demanding…and thrilling, as all his kisses were. In fact, it was so thrilling that Scarlet felt a tremor beneath her feet. "Oh Rhett," she exclaimed as his lips released hers. And then they heard screams and the ground shook again. After that shake, the earth seemed to descend into complete chaos.


	3. Chapter 3

Rhett reacted quickly, ushering Scarlett off the veranda and onto the lawn below, away from the building. At first she went willingly but then hesitated on the steps down. Stopping suddenly, she turned and looked back at the house. "Wade!" She called out, Wade is in there…oh Rhett, I must find Wade."

"Come with me Scarlett," Rhett commanded. "Let's get you to a safer place and I'll go back for him."

"No, no….he…"

It isn't safe for you in there," Rhett insisted. "There will be more shaking and it could come down around you. I've seen this before," he said as he continued to guide her down to the grass. "When I was in California… there's always more than one."

Scarlett let herself be led by him but turned her face to the house, watching for her son. People were pouring out of the doors and even a few came through windows to escape into the open. But she saw no sign of her son. Finally Rhett stopped in an open space far away from any structures or trees. "Wait here," he told her, "and I'll look for Wade. But you must remain here. Do you hear me Scarlett? No wandering off or going off to rescue him yourself."

"Yes, yes," I understand, she assured him. She looked into his face, his dark eyes shimmering with intensity and she realized he shouldn't be going back. He was too old for these heroics and that realization frightened her. "Oh Rhett… please…Wade will find his way out. You mustn't…"

His eyes softened and a smile worked at the corners of his mouth. "My dear, while I do appreciate your concern, I am going back. I can't just leave him there. It won't take long, I promise. He and Rose were in the ballroom, I take a quick look is all…" He kissed her chastely and then sauntered away looking every bit the arrogant man she had met so many years ago, only his gray hair giving away how much time had passed. As she watched him walk away her mind carried her back to another time, another parting, back to the road near Rough and Ready.

_"I love you, Scarlett, because we are so much alike, renegades, both of us, dear, and selfish rascals. Neither of us_

_cares a rap if the whole world goes to pot, so long as we are safe and comfortable."_

_His voice went on in the darkness and she heard words, but they made no sense to her. Her mind was tiredly trying to take in the harsh truth that he was leaving her here to face the Yankees alone. Her mind said: "He's leaving me. He's leaving me." But no emotion stirred._

_Then his arms went around her waist and shoulders and she felt the hard muscles of his thighs against her body and the buttons of his coat pressing into her breast. A warm tide of feeling, bewildering, frightening, swept over her, carrying out of her mind the time and place and circumstances. She felt as limp as a rag doll, warm, weak_

_and helpless, and his supporting arms were so pleasant.*_

She remembered his kiss that night, the kiss that was so different than any other kiss she'd ever experienced. It hadn't been a kiss between children, for that was what she had been when the county boys had courted her and when she had married Charles. No, Rhett's kiss that night had been from a man, fully and undeniably. _His mustache tickled her mouth, kissing her with slow, hot lips that were so leisurely as though he had the whole night before him… it made her hot and cold and shaky. He bent her body backward and his lips traveled down her throat to where the cameo fastened her basque.*_

Fear wracked Scarlett as she watched him move up to the veranda. "Please come back to me, Rhett… Oh please God, let him come back."

Rhett fought against the crowd that was still scurrying down from the veranda and pushed his way inside. It was dark, the only illumination from slivers of moonlight filtering through the windows. He saw where the ceiling had fallen in places, most notably around the heavy chandelier in the center of the room. The debris had trapped some unfortunate souls and Rhett immediately began checking each one for Wade. He'd made it about halfway across the room when he heard sounds from the corner and then a sob. Peering in the direction of the sound, he saw someone huddled over a body. Carefully he stepped through the debris and leaned over to see the face of his step-son. He was pulling debris off of Rose's obviously dead body and crying as he worked. Rhett put his hand on Wade's shoulder.

The boy, no…young man, Rhett remembered, startled at his touch. Then turning and looking up he pleaded, "Please Rhett….please help me. I need to get Rose out of here. She's hurt, don't you see…"

Rhett kneeled and touched Rose's neck. Feeling no pulse, he leaned over her but could detect no breath. "I'm afraid she's beyond our help, son," he said gently.

"No….." Wade wailed. "It can't be."

"Come on, Wade. It isn't safe in here. Another tremor could bring this whole place down around us."

"But Rose," Wade said, looking at his fiancé.

"Nothing we can do for her right now, son. Once the quakes stop we'll come back for her, I promise."

Wade looked at her one last time and then back at his step-father. "Alright…I suppose. But I won't leave her for long," he insisted.

"Right…just until the shaking stops." Rhett put his hand on Wade's shoulder as they stood and turned to make their way back outside.

Scarlett watched the veranda vigilantly. People were milling about, most in shock, and some seemingly lost. She had seen this before, during the war. Unexpected tragedy strikes and people don't know what to do. She knew eventually they would begin to scatter as they made their way home or to find their families.

Finally, she saw Rhett and Wade as they came out onto the veranda just as the earth began to shake again. People were screaming and running everywhere, scattering like a startled flock of birds. But her eyes never left Rhett. He and Wade managed to remain upright even as the veranda seemed to crumble under them. Struggling, they made it to the steps and had begun to descend, when suddenly the whole structure gave way and both men tumbled to the ground. Scarlett's hands flew to her mouth as she watched in horror.

Rhett landed on top of one of the broken steps, a shard of wood slicing into his thigh. Reaching for it, he realized that while it hurt and was bleeding, it was only in the flesh. Wade was splayed next to him, groaning. Awkwardly Rhett shuffled over to him, calling his name. "Wade….Wade…."

"I….I'm alright…I think," the boy answered. Slowly he began to move, pushing himself up to a sitting position. "Hit my head but I think it will be fine," she said sheepishly. Then seeing the blood on his step-father's leg, his eyes grew wise. "You're hurt!"

"I'll need your help," Rhett told Wade. "I don't think it is very deep but it's made quite a gash."

"Rhett? Wade?" Scarlett's voice and the panic in it caused both men to moan as they heard her calls.

"We're in for it now, son," Rhett chuckled.

Wade looked down at his step father as if he had lost his mind. Everything around them was falling apart, his own Rose was dead, his mother would be furious with them both, and the man was laughing. Shaking his head, Wade reached down to offer Rhett a hand up. He'd watched them bicker and fight and make up for most of his life, but his parent's behavior was beyond Wade's comprehension.

"Over here, Mother," he called out as he steadied a now standing Rhett. "We're over here."

Scarlett Hurried toward the sound of Wade's voice. She had seen them fall but had lost sight of them in the resulting chaos. Running to the pile of rubble that had once been such a beautiful veranda, Scarlett was relieved to see both Wade and Rhett standing in the middle of a pile of shattered wood and stone. But she felt her heart stopped as she spied the blood staining Rhett's trousers.

Rhett saw her face go pale and he nudged Wade. "Help me get to your mother," he demanded. He knew she was frightened and only his presence would reassure her that he would be alright. If there was one thing Rhett Butler could not stand, it was seeing fear in the face of his Scarlett. So he, with Wade's help, managed to climb out of the ruins and slowly made their way to Scarlett.

She watched their slow progress and began to try to climb through the debris to get to him. Rhett yelled for her to stay back, so she stopped and waited. Finally, they were there, standing in front of her. Relief flooded through her, giving her a rush of joy, and she threw her arms around Rhett, almost toppling him to the ground. "Oh Rhett, I was so afraid."

His chuckle broke the eerie silence that seemed to be surrounding them now. "Now my pet," he said in a soothing whisper, "I will be fine. But I do need to get someplace where we can clean up my leg. I've got quite a gash, I'm afraid."

"Yes, of course." Then suddenly realizing that it was just Rhett and Wade, she turned to look back at what was left of the house. "Rose?"

"She's gone," Wade said quietly…too quietly.

Scarlett turned and hugged him. "Oh Wade, I am sorry. She was such a beautiful girl and so perfect for you."

Wade didn't reply. Instead, feeling his mother's sincere sorrow for him, he marveled. How many times in his life had he wished for such affection and concern from her? As glad of it he was now, he thought the price a high one…too high.

Slowly they picked their way across the grounds to the front. Sitting on the front steps, with the doorway but little else standing behind him, Thomas Mouton looked lost. Wade left his parents and hurried to the man who was to have been his father-in-law. "Mr. Moulton? Where is Mrs. Moulton?"

The older man looked up at Wade as a child might look when lost unable to find his way. "Mrs. Moulton? Why…she's inside. Why do you ask, Wade?"

Wade looked into the ruins of the Moulton home and back down at the man. "Is there someone who can help you?"

"What? Help? No…no, you run along Wade. I see your parents waiting. No, I'm fine. Just getting a breath of fresh air. You run along now. I think I'll go and see what Mrs. Moulton is doing. It is almost our bedtime. Run along home…I'll tell Rose you were here."

Wade watched as the man stood, turned, and walked back into the devastation that had been his home. Jackson, a servant that had been with the family for years followed. "I teks ker of 'im, Mr. Hamiton," he said as he walked by Wade. "Yo' Papa and Mama needs you. You go along. I teks ker…"

Wade sighed deeply as he watched the pair disappear into the shadows. Rejoining his parents, he turned one last time to look at the old house before helping his mother with Rhett.

_* from Margret Mitchell's Gone With The Wind_

* * *

Everyone has been so kind and supportive. Hubby is doing much better. Hopefully that means I'll be more in the mood for this story. In the meantime, I do hope you are still enjoying...


	4. Chapter 4

The streets were chaos, people frantically trying to find a safe place as the after shocks continued, although weaker and not as close together as the first ones. Finally they turned the corner of their street to see that half their house was in shambles. Pausing as they took in the sight of the old house, Scarlett let out a deep sigh. "It's like…well, like when we went back to Tara during the war…so many houses in ruins. So much destruction…"

Rhett looked at her, alarmed by the note of defeat in her voice. "Yes, my dear, but we rebuilt from all of that and Charleston will rebuild from this. You'll see."

Scarlett looked at her husband and saw something his eyes that disturbed her. He didn't expect to see the rebuilding…he didn't expect to live long enough. "Oh, I'm certain they will rebuild Rhett. But we won't be here. As soon as a doctor tends to your leg, we're leaving. We'll go someplace fresh and new. Wade can stay in Atlanta if he likes…or go to Tara or come with us. But you and I are done with trying to rebuild. We're going to enjoy our life together in a new place without all the darkness casting shadows over us."

Flashing her a smirk that only Rhett Butler was capable of, Rhett replied. "Really my pet? You thrive on challenges like this…rebuilding…rising from the ashes. I would think this is a perfect setting for you."

"Maybe once, " she acknowledged. "But I'm not as young as I was and I'm tired. And we've wasted so much precious time, Rhett. I want us to worry about only each other…no more mills or stores or other businesses. We've made enough money and we're going to enjoy it."

"Alright, my dear….if you say so. But first, let's see what is left of the house and send Wade to fetch a doctor. My leg is really beginning to hurt."

The main part of the house was unsafe, Rhett declared after further inspection. But a wing in the back and the kitchen were reasonably safe so they settled there. Wade helped Rhett to a chair while Scarlett found pillows to prop his leg up and then searched for rags or cloths to wrap it. Then she sent Wade to find a doctor.

Scarlett ventured into the rest of the house to gather things they might need, more lamps, some pillows to sleep on, and other small items she thought would be useful. When she returned to the room, Rhett was standing, looking worriedly toward the door. "You shouldn't have gone into the main part of the house," he chided.

"I'm alright," Scarlett answered. "And I thought we might need a few things." She helped Rhett settle back in his chair after unloading her arms. Then she pulled another chair close to him. "Oh Rhett, this reminds me so much of the war after the Yankees came through. It's so dark and frightening."

"Destruction always is," he mused as he took her hand in his.

"Thos certainly isn't the way I hoped this night would end," she said, her green eyes glittering flirtingly at him.

"Oh? And what had you hoped for, my pet," he teased.

"A soft bed and a hard you," she taunted.

Rhett chuckled. "You've grown more brazen in your old age, my dear. The Scarlett I first knew would never suggest such a thing."

"The Scarlett you first knew wouldn't be sitting here talking to you. And she was a child, full of childish notions. You taught me how wonderful being a woman can be."

Rhett chuckled even more, his white teeth glimmering in the lamplight. "So glad to be of service," he nodded gallantly.

"Service…yes, that's what I was expecting; you to _service_ me," she smiled and batted her eyes.

"Careful, my dear; you might get what you are so blatantly asking for."

"Really?" she replied with a twinkle in her green eyes. "Why Mr. Butler, how you do go on…" she teased. Rhett's laughter was hearty and deep, a sound Scarlett thought she would never tire of now, even though it had infuriated her so much in their early days. "But really, Rhett… all my plans for tonight are ruined," she pouted.

Rhett watched his wife appreciatively. "Scarlett, you are the only woman I've ever met who could tease and taunt in the face of a disaster like this and then worry about how an earthquake has ruined your plans."

Scarlett sighed. "It is a disaster for Charleston. But other than Rose dying and Wade's sorrow, it really doesn't matter much to me. You are safe, although injured, and here with me and …and…well, that's all I need to be happy, I've decided."

"Me and my money," Rhett chuckled again.

"Well," she replied coquettishly, "your money does make things so much nicer but…"

Rhett stopped chuckling and looked at her warmly. "But what, my dear?" he asked gently.

"I've plenty of money and have had for years. But those years without you, I was terribly unhappy. And I realized all the money in the world couldn't make me happy. I wanted…needed you. I was such a fool, Rhett…"

Rhett sat mutely, watching her as she spoke. Her words were not new to him but he still marveled every time he heard her say them. He smiled lovingly at her but remained silent.

Scarlett watched him, her cat-like eyes taking in his expression and the mixture of love and melancholy in his eyes. "I do love you, Rhett, so very much."

"I know, my pet; I believe you. And we were both fools. I was just so damned jealous… but we've said all of this before. Let's leave all of that in the past and concentrate on this future you are planning for us," he said with his customary smirk.

"Don't you want a future for us, Rhett?" Scarlett asked, suddenly unsettled by his manner.

Rhett chuckled at her gullibility even after all these years. "Of course I do," he assured her. "I'm just fearful of what your plans might include," he jested.

Finally Scarlett understood that he was teasing and relaxed. "Oh, well… if you have different thoughts we could discuss those."

"My dear, whatever you wish will be fine with me," Rhett offered in appeasement.

"Oh really?" Scarlett sparkled with mischief. "Are you certain, Mr. Butler that you are quite prepared to live up to my wishes? I plan to be very demanding."

"I will or I will die trying," Rhett laughed, enamored by her audacity.

But Scarlett wasn't laughing. "Rhett, don't say such things. You know that is tempting fate. And I couldn't bear to lose you…not yet, not for years and years."

Rhett stopped laughing when he saw her fear. "Alright, my pet. No more teasing about how you might hasten my ending with your wishes. Surely you understand, Mrs. Butler that it will be my greatest joy in life to fulfill your desires," he said dramatically.

Relaxing, Scarlett began to laugh at his cheekiness. Her response was halted by the sound of Wade returning with a doctor.

The doctor cleaned Rhett's wound and stitched it closed. "You'll need those removed in a week's time," he instructed. "And I wouldn't stay here," he added as he looked around the room. This place could fall in on you anytime. But then again, I don't know where you could go to be safe either."

Wade walked the doctor out as Scarlett helped Rhett settle back comfortably in his chair. "Do you think the trains will run tomorrow?" she asked.

"It depends on the damage to the tracks," Rhett replied.

"If they do, we're leaving. We can go back t ot Atlanta or to Tara or … anywhere else you wish to go. But we aren't staying in Charleston."

"What about Wade?"

Scarlett sighed. "I suppose he'll want to stay, at least until Rose's funeral. Perhaps we can find a hotel then. But we're only staying for that. Then we are leaving. I've had my fill of destruction."

"Alright, my darling," Rhett replied gently.

Scarlett looked at him oddly. Rhett smirked and asked "What is wrong, my dear?"

"Nothing…nothing is wrong. It just has been so long since you called me your darling…I had forgotten how wonderful it feels."

"Then I shall endeavor to correct that oversight," he answered. "You have no idea how wonderful it is for me to make you feel wonderful, my dear. Had I known it was so simple, I would have used the endearment more often.

Scarlett leaned in and kissed him, fully and appreciatively, as if they were safe in the bedroom instead of in a house that might crumble around them anytime. Once he was thoroughly kissed and he had thoroughly kissed her back, Scarlett poured a spponful of the laudnum that the doctor had left for Rhett and gave it to him. Then settling comfortably in her chair, she took his hand in hers as they both drifted to sleep.

* * *

So sorry it takes me so long between posts. Just too much RL going on, lol. I hope you find this posting enjoyable. With any luck it won't be so long until the next one, so keep your fingers crossed 'cause I need good luck;)


	5. Chapter 5

They did stay for Rose's funeral. Wade was withdrawn the entire time and Rhett seeing that Scarlett was losing patience with him, cautioned her one evening against letting her feelings show. "But he is so sullen," she complained.

"He is, I agree. But he has lost his first love and firmly believes that she will be his only. Be patient with him, he'll come around," Rhett assured her.

Scarlett turned her catlike eyes to him. "Did you behave this way when you lost your first love?" she asked in a tone that made him wary.

Sighing, he looked at her with his customary smirk. "I did. I sulked and even cried for weeks."

Scarlett studied his face closely. He was teasing her but she wasn't quite sure what his joke was. "Sounds dreadful," she replied carefully.

"Oh it was. No, I didn't think quickly as you did and turn around and marry someone else. I simply pined after my lost love."

"I…I…" she flustered, suddenly angry.

"Scarlett, we both know Ashley Wilkes was your first love and when he announced his engagement to Miss Melanie, you married her brother in spite."

Scarlett looked at him as if she might argue but then letting out a deep breath, she nodded. "That's true. At least….I thought he was my first love. But it wasn't love, Rhett… it…it was…"

"Infatuation?" he offered.

"Yes," she agreed readily. "And you knew it all along. And I never loved Frank. I was grateful but…I barely even liked him."

"I know, my pet. You were too young to know real love and as the circumstances changed, you were too busy to understand." He watched as sadness clouded her green eyes and regretted the discussion. "But it is different for Wade," he said softly, trying to change the direction. "He did love Rose and he doesn't have to fight to survive as you did. He won't understand your irritation."

Scarlett was fidgeting, her fingers toying with one another as she absorbed his words, her mind replaying those long ago years that felt so wasted now. "Yes, I see…" she said quietly, her tone far away.

Seeing her discomfort, Rhett took her hands in his, lifting first one and then the other to his lips to kiss. "My dear, don't look back; it hurts you too much. You were the belle of the county in those early days, playing the role you had been raised to play. Had the war not come along, no doubt you would have moved past your infatuation with Wilkes and found someone more to your liking, more suited to your temperament."

Scarlett's eyes flashed up at him unexpectedly. "Perhaps, but it wouldn't have been you," she whispered. Then shifting her body, she looked into his eyes with surprise. "All of those things had to happen…I never saw it before. But it did. It had to happen for me to…for us to…to understand."

"Understand what, my dear?"

"That we love one another, that we are meant for each other. Oh don't you see Rhett? IF those things hadn't happened our paths probably would not have ever crossed again. And we wouldn't have become friends…and… oh I was such a fool but now I can see it…understand… I loved you for such a long time but …but those things had to happen for me to understand it. And you loved me too but …"

"Scarlett, before you continue… I loved you and I knew it; I tried to deny it for a long time but I knew it. So it wasn't the same for me. I was enamored with anyone else; there was only you. And once I accepted that I really did love you…so much that it hurt it seemed, once I accepted that, I had to learn patience because it was quite obvious that you didn't feel the same about me. I thought you could, given time but your vision was clouded."

"By Ashley…" she said sadly, not meeting his eyes now.

"Him and... other things, survival for one. Without the war perhaps we might never have met again or maybe we would have found our way sooner. We'll never know. As difficult as it is sometimes, I am happy we did find our way. I was so unsure when I first came back to Atlanta. Those first few visits were agony. I knew you unhappy and I wanted to hold you, to make it all better. But it scared me, so I held back. Just being close to you made me happier and so eventually I began to stay longer. And finally, I saw that you meant all that you said that day Miss Melly died. Finally I began to trust that. As much as I tried to deny it when I left, I did still love you…"

"But you left anyway…" Scarlett said doubtfully.

"I did…because I was tired and didn't have any fight left. And I was a coward. But whether I was far away or in the same room with you, it hurt. So I decided that at least if we were together there was a chance that the hurt might go away."

"And it did?" Scarlett asked, her eyes abruptly fixing on his.

"Yes, my pet. It did. I know…I trust now that you do love me; that we aren't trapped in some grotesque game that neither will win. And I am happy."

Scarlett's eyes began to glisten. "Oh Rhett, I am happy too…so very, very happy. But what about you? What about your first love? DO you still wish…I mean, are you still…"

Chuckling, Rhett gathered her into his arms. "My dear, I was eight and quite infatuated with Laura Miller, the daughter of my father's lawyer. She was seven, had bright golden hair and sparkling blue eyes and no front teeth. And when she made it known that she would have nothing to do with me it broke my heart. It was the worst month of my young life until the circus arrived and my attentions were diverted elsewhere."

"Oh Rhett, I'm so sorry," Scarlett scoffed. "How _can _I make it up to you?"

"Oh I'm certain you can find a way, my pet," he teased just as her lips connected with his. She spent the next couple hours making him forget all about Laura Miller.

Rhett and Scarlett left Charleston the next week. It saddened Rhett to see the destruction to the beautiful city where he grew up. Scarlett simply was tired of seeing destruction. As they left the city, they also left the destruction of the early years of their marriage behind once and for all.

Wade decided to return to Atlanta, where he stayed with his Uncle Ashley and Cousin Beau and learned to run the mills that his mother had started. Eventually he met another young lady and two years after the Charleston earthquake, Scarlett and Rhett interrupted their travels to attend his wedding.

Once Wade and his new bride, Margaret, left on their honeymoon Scarlett and Rhett returned to their hotel room.

"It was a beautiful wedding," Scarlett said happily. "And Wade looked so happy."

"He did," Rhett agreed. "And very proud; his new bride is quite beautiful."

"She is," Scarlett agreed. "Although, I still can't recall her family. I chatted for quite a long time with her mother and I thought I knew all the families in Clay County but I just don't recall them."

"Maybe they moved in after you had come to Atlanta?"

"Perhaps," Scarlett said absently as she began to remove the hairpins from her hair, in preparation for bed.

Rhett watched her appreciatively. "Does it matter?" he asked, distractedly.

"Not really," she conceded, smiling inwardly at his distraction because she knew the reason. Suddenly feeling playful, she methodically went about her preparations, making certain that Rhett was given a show. By the time she crawled under the covers of their bed, she was warm with anticipation.

Rhett took her into his arms immediately. "That was quite the little display, my dear," he whispered as he nuzzled her ear.

"Mmmm…."

"Dare I hope that you'll favor me tonight?" he teased.

Turning to him, Scarlett wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh Rhett, you know that after all these years, you still have the ability to send tremors through me like no one ever has."

"Really?" he replied with mock surprise.

"Please Rhett…"

A satisfied smirk widened Rhett Butler's mouth as he very thoroughly began to make her world quake.

* * *

And this is my ending. I apologize if it disappoints but my heart just isn't in it. Too much else is happening and too many other stories are writing themselves in my head for me to keep struggling here. There were many wonderful suggestions offered in your comments and if anyone else would like to take up this thread and play with the suggestions, you have my permission. Just please let me know that you are doing that so I can follow and see what you do with it. I'm nosy like that.

I do really, really appreciate all the kind and supportive words from each of you. They have been a boost in some dark days. Thank you!


End file.
